Sasuke Uchiha
is a missing-nin from Konohagakure and the main protagonist of the series. He is also the leader of Taka, which consists of Suigetsu Hōzuki, Karin, and Jūgo. Background On one fateful night, Itachi slew every member of the Uchiha clan, sparing only Sasuke. This driven Sasuke to take revenge upon Itachi and avenge his clan. During his time in Konohagakure, Sasuke became a Konoha genin and was teamed up with Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno and received guidance from Kakashi Hatake. Sometime ago, Sasuke left his village, seeing as it was holding him back from his goal, and started his quest to find and kill his older brother. He eventually formed a team called Taka, consisting of Suigetsu Hōzuki, Karin, and Jūgo. Personality As a child, Sasuke was kind and friendly.Chapter 3, page 7 After the Uchiha Clan Downfall, Sasuke turned into a cold, cynical and arrogant young man, becoming a self-titled avenger with a one track mind of killing Itachi and restoring the Uchiha clan.Chapter 1, page 3 After leaving Konohagakure and training under Orochimaru for two-and-a-half years, Sasuke became a cold and sadistic individual, being completely dedicated in his one desire to kill Itachi. Sasuke is confident in his strength and often remains composed and unconcerned. On some occasions, Sasuke shows frustration when something embarrassing happens to him. This is usually caused by his own doing and reacts by lashing out on any witnesses. Sasuke also has a strong sense of pride in his clan, constantly reminding his opponents to not underestimate him due to him being an Uchiha. After forming his team, Taka, Sasuke was not prepared to form a bond with his team-mates, just only seeing them as support for his cause. However, Sasuke has shown signs of wanting to be comforted by them, evident by him feeling alone on Christmas Eve.Chapter 2, page 21 He also seems to not mind doing activities with them, whether it's playing video games or watching a movie. During his time in Konohagakure, Sasuke had a complex relationship with his old team-mate, Naruto Uzumaki. Due to Sasuke's advance skills, Naruto saw Sasuke as a rival, however Sasuke did not feel the same way. Despite this, Sasuke is not above accepting challenges from the latter to prove himself.Chapter 3, page 21Chapter 3, page 22 Appearance Sasuke's full appearance.png|Sasuke Uchiha's full appearance. Young Sasuke Uchiha.png|Sasuke when he was a Konoha genin. Sasuke has onyx eyes, fair skin, and straight jet black hair. He has spiky hair on the middle to the back of his head and medium bangs on the front part. After defecting from his village, Sasuke wears dark blue pants and a blueish-white shirt, a blue cloth hanging from his upper stomach to his knees and a purple rope wrapped around his waist in which he carries his sword. His appearance is always considered handsome as he has many female characters infatuated with him throughout the series. When Sasuke was a genin, his clothing consisted of the traditional Uchiha clothing: a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar, along with white shorts. The Last Sasuke.png|Sasuke in The Last: Naruto the Movie. Adult Sasuke.png|Sasuke as an adult. In The Last: Naruto the Movie Sasuke is at the age of 19, he wears a sash that is wrapped multiple times around his head, which ties his usually spiky hair down. He now wears a black high-collared shirt. He also wears a tattered poncho with a hood that covers the majority of his upper and lower body. Sasuke is also noticeably wearing three necklaces over top of his poncho. His ankles are wrapped in bandages that wrap all the way around his open-toed sandals. He also wields his sword, which he conceals under the poncho. His left eye also contains six tomoe with a ripple-like pattern which spreads over the eyeball. In an omake chapter, Sasuke takes on his adult appearance from Naruto. Several years later, Sasuke's appearance has matured greatly, growing even taller and his hair grew out with his bangs hanging partially over one half of his face. He also dons a black coat, pants, and sandals. Abilities Ninjutsu Sasuke learns to summon snakes during his time with Orochimaru. When summoned, he typically uses them to bind his targets. Sasuke can also summon a second animal species: hawks. When summoned, he uses them only for flight and the additional manoeuvrability that allows. Kenjutsu Sasuke is a skilled user of kenjutsu and possesses a chokutō. His swordsmanship is lethal, using impressive speed and precision behind his attacks. Nature Transformation As a recognised member of the Uchiha, Sasuke has great proficiency in Fire Release. He can produce a huge massive fireball that is able to take on five Iwagakure shinobi. Sasuke has a natural affinity for Lightning Release. Sasuke is able to use the Chidori, a lightning technique that is able to strike through most obstacles and severely injure targets. He is also able to utilize natural lightning instead of chakra to create an extremely powerful Lightning Release technique, Kirin. Cooperation Ninjutsu Sasuke has shown some skill in cooperation ninjutsu. With his team he is able to preform Discharge Foolishness, a jutsu strong enough to obliterate a building. Dōjutsu Sharingan Sasuke is one of select members of the Uchiha clan to awaken this Kekkei Genkai. This dōjutsu grants Sasuke multiple enhanced visual powers such as casting genjutsu, allowing him to deceive opponents. Plot Sasuke Uchiha!! In an unknown location, Sasuke and his team-mates encounter a gang of Iwagakure shinobi. As the shinobi attack the team, Sasuke counters their attack with a Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. While basking in his victory, Sasuke accidently catches his hair on fire which he has not noticed. Suigetsu then proceeds to put out the flames. As a result to putting out the flames, Sasuke's hair becomes an afro which makes one of the Iwagakure shinobi laugh. This makes Sasuke angry and reacts by attacking him with Chidori. He then asked if the ninja has encountered his older brother, Itachi Uchiha. The ninja asked why would Sasuke want to kill his brother. Suigetsu answers by saying that Itachi erased his backup data on a game they played in the past. Sasuke responds by saying that that was not the reason. He then introduces his team, Taka, in a pose. The team then eats at a restaurant, but Sasuke is seen not eating by Suigetsu. He responds by saying, "don't underestimate the Uchiha." He then eats some soybeans from the Nattō which causes him to go into great pain but says that the soybean was delicious. After eating, Taka rents a room at an Inn. While they setup for the night, Sasuke is asked by Suigetsu if he is the strongest member out of the four. Sasuke proposes a fighting match with a pillow fight. Sasuke starts off the battle by fighting Jūgo by attacking him with a barrage of pillows that he'd summoned. The battle ends with Sasuke as the victor. The team is then seen traveling in what looks like a formation, but in reality they were playing Ken Ken Pa. The Iwagakure shinobi from before make their appearance and ambush Taka. Suigetsu prepares to attack the ninja but accidentally bumps Sasuke from behind, causing his eyes to pop out and hits the enemy. Sasuke then comes face to face with one of the Iwagakure. Using his Sharingan, he copies the ninja's movements, causing them to be both equal in strength. While fighting, Sasuke sees a dog and imitates it. Seeing an opportunity, Sasuke casts a genjutsu about the day the Uchiha clan was eliminated by Itachi. He dispels the genjutsu and explains his quest for vengeance to the ninja. As he explains, he steps on dog feces and applies Chidori to his sandal and thrusts it towards his opponents and finishes them off. After the battle, the team heads out but Sasuke sees an item at a store. The item appears to be a Naruto Storm game, Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution which Sasuke purchases and plays with his team-mates. Taka…!! While on the move, Taka finishes off a hundred Kusagakure ninja. Surprisingly, Jūgo becomes out of control and Suigetsu attacks at him. However, Sasuke subdued the two, which frightens them. Sasuke dispels his technique but causes his pants to drop down. Sasuke then angry lashes out on his team with Chidori. Sasuke then reminds his team of his goal and how he has freed them from Orochimaru's control. Suigetsu then reminds the him that the reason he is planning on staying with him is to accomplish his own goals. Suigetsu explains his plan to collect the swords of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. Hearing this, Sasuke tells Suigetsu that he is in the possession of one of the swords, but was actually a harisen. Suigetsu then becomes overconfident and attacks Sasuke. Sasuke takes down Suigetsu by using lightning release, the latter saying that it was a dirty trick. While arguing, Karin pulls Sasuke aside away from the Suigetsu and Jūgo. He then demands that Karin lets go of his hand. She then tries to convince Sasuke into abandoning Suigetsu and Jūgo, but they are interrupted by Suigetsu. Sasuke then grabs Karin's arm and consumes her chakra, with Suigetsu reacting shockingly. Later, Jūgo starts to become enraged once again and Sasuke tries to calm him down by using his Sharingan dressing up in a bird costume. Later, Sasuke demands Taka to celebrate Christmas. However, each of his team-mates has an excuse to why they can't come celebrate with him. While celebrating Christmas alone, Sasuke comments on how he understands the pain of being alone. Surprisingly, Suigetsu, Karin, and Jūgo come in dressed up and are ready to celebrate Christmas with Sasuke. While celebrating, the team is trapped under a Kotatsu. Sasuke analysis the situation and says that they should combine their attacks in order to break free. Taka manages to free themselves, but destroys the building as a result. The team then flees the scene but stop to see the The Last: Naruto the Movie poster. At first, Sasuke denied the thought of seeing the movie, but later, Taka are in the theater waiting to watch the movie. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Konohagakure Category:Missing-nin